It has long been realized that the retail environment and the manner in which items for sale are displayed constitute major factors in successful retail selling. As a consequence of this, prior art workers have devised numerous types of display units which are both aesthetically pleasing and convenient for the consumer. The display units are intended to advantageously display merchandise supported thereon with convenient access thereto for the consumer. As a result of this, numerous types of standardized hardware and accessories have been developed for such display units including various types of panels, shelf brackets and shelving, faceout brackets, waterfall brackets, divided shelves, bins, trays and other specialized merchandise display means.
In recent times, efforts have been directed to coordinating the retail shop or department and its display units with respect to appearance, color, arrangement and the like to provide an attractive retail environment. At the same time, it has been found important to periodically update the retail environment to keep up with new styles, trends and the like. Unfortunately, such updating is generally expensive, requiring both remodeling of the store or department and replacement of the display units.
The present invention is directed to a merchandising system, the display units of which can change with the surroundings. The display units of the system of the present invention are compatible with standard hardware and accessories. The basic fixtures of the system of the present invention can be expanded, moved and converted in minutes to create a new look and function. As a result, it is no longer necessary to dispose of the display units and replace them with new display units at great expense.